The invention relates to apparatus for use in energizing submergible pumping equipment in an underwater well.
The extensive world-wide demand for oil and gas has greatly stimulated the drilling and operating of underwater wells and consequently has also greatly stimulated the research into and development of equipment used for servicing such wells.
One area which has received attention relates to methods and means for efficiently installing pumping equipment in an underwater well. Such equipment may, for example, be suspended by means of a cable or a pipe string from a suspension head which seats in a spool forming part of the wellhead apparatus. Various suspension systems of this type have previously been proposed but tend to be somewhat complex due, inter alia, to the need for obtaining adequate sealing of the apparatus, and protection against well blow-outs. Further, the suspension systems generally need also include some means penetrating the spool, for connecting an external source of electrical power to the downwell pumping equipment. The electrical connections must be adequately sealed and protected.
One previously proposed system for suspending and energizing pumping equipment in an underwater well is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,732 issued February 1972 to Huntsinger. In this arrangement, establishment of the required electrical connections requires the services of a diver. My own U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,428 issued January 1977, and commonly assigned herewith, discloses an alternative system which does not require the services of a diver to complete the installation and therefore economizes at least in this aspect of the overall well servicing procedures.
It is clearly desirable to simplify the equipment utilized in underwater well pump installation systems and to economize in the installation procedures without sacrificing reliability and safety of operation. The present invention is directed towards this end.
One object of the invention is to provide apparatus for use in energizing pumping equipment in an underwater well which can be installed and withdrawn without requiring the services of a diver.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for use in energizing pumping equipment in an underwater well in which critical moving parts of the apparatus can be removed and returned to the well surface when the well is to be serviced.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for use in energizing pumping equipment in an underwater well which includes novel means for establishing electrical connections between an external power source and the downwell equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for use in energizing pumping equipment in an underwater well which does not require penetration of the wellhead apparatus during installation.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus for use in energizing pumping equipment in an underwater well which does not require unique orientation of the suspension apparatus relative to a member in which it is suspended.